Ja'Nene
Ja'Nene, also known as Jenny, is a character in the series, Brandon 10. Appearance Jenny takes the appearance of a female alien humanoid with pale yellow skin with long green hair. Originally, Jenny wore a white ragged robe over a purple uniform. She later changed her clothing to a pink shirt with a dark blue jacket over it, black skinny jeans and white shoes. Afterwards, she gave up the jacket, reducing her outfit to just the shirt. When casting a mental projection of herself in Human Form, Jenny looks like an average Human teenager with red/brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin color is still the same however but originally resembled a light skin tone. Her formal appearance is her royal purple uniform only and her mental force form makes her slightly bigger with a blue exterior and a pink glow. Personality Jenny has a strange personality, according to Brandon, and is used to certain way of living. She has a difficult time adapting to new environments but manages to do so eventually. She originally cared mainly for her own safety but became more caring towards others after being rescued and cared for. At the end of her journey with the team, Jenny became a very caring person who put others before herself and was able to make sacerfices that may seem hard for other people. Powers and Abilities Jenny has the ability to gain memories from other beings in order to assist her. She also has the ability to read people's minds and telepathically communicate with them, which could help wake an unconscious person. Jenny can also create a mental image for an individual image to make them see what they want to see using resources to look similar to their exceptions, for example, upon seeing a helmet, a person would recognize her as someone with a uniform that involves a helmet. This allows her access to restricted areas without having any attention diverted to her. As Jenny developed, she gained a better hold of her abilities and was able to use her telekinesis to lift larger objects and her telepathy to cast psychic protection and create psychic force fields. After transferring the cermonial power into herself, Jenny became a powerful telepath, manifested by psyhic energy. She was able to move anything with her mind and tap into the minds of everyone on her home planet. However, despite this power being only temporary, it did boost her original power set. Weaknesses Unfortunately for her, Jenny isn't highly trained in using her abilities so it tends to not work successfully or not to its fullest potential. While looking into someone else's mind, Jenny also exposes her own mind to them which could also assist, if not confuse, the person she was reading. Aside from physic abilities, Jenny isn't a physical type of person and could get harmed during an attack. Biography Ja'Nene was a resistant teenage princess on her home planet and disagreed with the actions of her father, King Ja'Nor. She was sheltered from interaction other than within the Kingdom. Being restricted, gave her the desire to go to other places and explore what's out there so she escaped through a secret passageway leading outside of the Kingdom and into the desertlands. Before doing so, however, she discovers a possible conspiracy within her patrol force. Alerted by her discovery, the patrol force went after her but Ja'Nene had escaped the kingdom. Luckily for her, there was a shuttle in the desertlands which she used to flee from the Patrol Force however she ended up leaving the planet and their entire star system until she crash landed on Earth. Her shuttle was rescued by Brandon who later cared for Jenny while waiting for help. Jenny has taken to a Mechanic Base in Bellwood, giving her the chance to go back to her home world, but she declined the offer discreetly and sneaked on board the Mach 10. She then rescued Coco and Sarah from their cells and eventually Brandon as well. In the morning, Jenny asked to join Brandon's team in order to help him in the future. Since then, she's been staying on Earth at a Mechanic facility and on board The Interceptor with the team, joining them on their adventures. After a mission in the Cortux system, the team found themselves intercepted by a squadron of patrol ships from her home planet, Synthenia. They were escorted back there where they would be confronted by her father. After the confrontation, Jenny was to face the consequences of her leaving the Kingdom and admit the truth to the team whom she had originally lied to. A moment later, her mother, Queen Ja'Eve, was shot by an assassin. Because of this, her friends were blamed for this however Ja'Nene refused to believe this and set them free. She was caught helping them escape and held in the holding cells until she was released later on to attend the cermony of transferring the King's title down to the Patrol Force Commander, Ko'Zel. However, after a fake assassination played out to set up Ko'Zel, it was revealed that he set this whole scheme up and framed her friends for his acts. Ko'Zel attempts to harm everyone at the cermony but Ja'Nene finished the cermony, gaining ultimate power and was able to dominate Ko'Zel. She spared his life and had him arrested from treason. Because of power transfer, Jenny temporarily changed her DNA to Human which was against her rules of her people however since she was acting ruler of the planet, she had a choice to either stay as ruler or leave and never return. Despite having a life with the team, she decided to stay behind and work towards uniting the people as one. Relationships Family King Ja'Nor Jenny looks up to her father and respects him but disagrees with his ideals which leads to disagreements and arguing which drove her away from him. Queen Ja'Eve Not much is known about her relationship with her mother but she appreciates her and hopes for her well being. Friends Coco Jenny respects Coco as a fellow team mate and is thankful for everything that he's done for her. Sarah Jenny respects Sarah as a fellow team mate and is thankful for everything that she's done for her. Love Interests Brandon While Brandon has been more grateful to her than everyone else, and is willing to trust her despite not trusting him, she has only saw him as a friend and nothing more, not truly understanding what love is, until she came into contact with Kalina's love potion which opened her mind to more possibilities. While she never became madly in love with Brandon like the potion was designed for, she does still have hidden feelings towards him while they continue to be just friends. After becoming ruler of Synthenia, Jenny gained more clarity and decided to just remain as friends with Brandon. Other The Mechanics While Jenny is graceful for the Mechanics providing her with a place to live and learn about Earth culture, she doesn't entirely feel comfortable with them and prefers to company of her team. Appearances Ultimate Hero *An Extreme Crisis Part 1 (First Appearance) *An Extreme Crisis Part 2 *Isolation *Shadow Play *Meet the Parents *Into the Ultimatrix *A Hero's Future *Return of the Lycosidians *Gone *Power of Love *Race *Brandon Who? *Dreamed a Dream *Mixed Feelings *Day Off *Journey to the Center of Coco *To The Extreme *Revelations Trivia *Jenny's name was originally going to start with a T, possibly Taylor, but the name Jenny sort of stuck. *Jenny wasn't initially going to be the name of the character because the name started with J just like the other new member of the team, James. *The color pink that is associated with Jenny was inspired by the Pink Power Ranger. Brandon was the Green Ranger, Coco was the Blue Ranger, and Sarah was the Red Ranger. The remaining colors, Pink, Yellow and Black, were the available choices. *Jenny was heavily inspired by Miss Martian from Young Justice. **In fact, she was originally going to have green skin and have the ability to shape shift along with her telepathic powers but it didn't seem so original later on. **The name, Ja'Nene, was also inspired by the character whose actual name was M'Gann. *According to Jenny, she has only heard stories about the Motis System. *In Revelations, Jenny decides to leave the team and stay behind on her home world. Gallery Ja'Nene.jpg|Ja'Nene by a campfire in An Extreme Crisis Part 1 Ja'Nene Revelations.png|Ja'Nene, in Human form, in Revelations Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Characters Category:Females Category:Psychic Aliens Category:Telepathics Category:Telekinetic Aliens Category:Psychic Aliens Category:Mental Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Royalty Category:Princess Category:Female Aliens